A New Light
by Queen of Hearts7
Summary: Rain, Domon and the shuffles are in high school! D/R, S/C, A/N, and S/C. Allenby bashing. this is mostly about their senior year in high school. lots of Romance. please read and review. NOT for Allenby fans!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I don't own g gundam, (stands up) but I will! (Slumps back in chair.) Yeah right

Author's Note – hi ya peoples! I'm the Queen of hearts! I love g gundam. I first heard of g gundam from my little sister who started rambling about a show with giant machines. I instantly fell in love with the show from the moment I saw it. I couldn't have asked for a better ending. It's my type of series. This fic is a story of what it might have been like when all the g gundam characters were in high school. ENJOY! Oh! How did I forget? This fic is **NOT for Allenby fans. I repeat, this fic is ****NOT for Allenby fans. **Don't** **flame** me because you don't like ****Allenby ****bashing. I warned ya.**

 The birds chirped outside the window. Sunrays seeped through the curtains and illuminated Domon Kasha's young, handsome face. He sat erect in bed and stretched his arms above his head. He swung his legs around and stepped out of bed. He groaned as the light blinded his dark brown eyes as he opened the curtain. 

"The first day of my last year at school," he said to himself. (Did that make sense?)

He stumbled out of his room and pounded on the bathroom door. 

"Hurry up Kyoji!" he shouted to the door.

"You should wake up earlier next time!" was the reply he got from inside the bathroom. 

He lazily shrugged his well-built shoulders and went back into his bedroom. He changed and looked in the mirror. His hair was tousled and his eyes were sleepy yet alert. He took a comb out of his top drawer and tried to tame the wild mess. 

Domon heard the bathroom door open, and then slam shut. He walked into the hallway and saw Kyoji disappear into his bedroom. Domon walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, did some other stuff (stuff I chose not to mention…) he came out and walked downstairs. A piece of black toast flew into the air and landed in Domon's outstretched hand. He took a bite and waved goodbye to his father, Dr. Kasshu who was trying to cook, and who was failing miserably

"Where are you going so early?" Dr. Kasshu asked.

"I'm going with Chibodee this morning," he answered as he swung his navy blue backpack over his shoulder. 

Everyone turned to the door as a rough car beep sounded from outside. Kyoji turned around to his food uninterested as the door slammed shut. Dr. Kasshu watched his sun run outside and jump into the red convertible with his wild blue and pink haired friend, Chibodee. Domon ran outside and jumped in the car. Chibodee honked the horn again and then sped off down the road. 

"This is goin' to be a great year!" exclaimed Chibodee. "We won't be pushed around by those stinkin seniors. We'll be the stinkin seniors!"

Domon laughed at the remark and then turned back to the road. 

Domon was a completely different person at school. He was the most popular boy in school. His girlfriend was Allenby Beardsly. The most popular girl in school (not anymore! (Rain comes into play soon!) Domon was hated among the teachers, but all the girls in the school worshipped him. Chibodee was part of Domon's gang along with Argo, George, and the freshmen, Sai. Chibodee's girlfriend was Shirley. She was not part of Allenby's mean gang of rude, obnoxious, self-centered girls. (That would be below her. I'll explain the other shuffles when they enter this little story.) 

The car screeched to a stop and they pulled into the school parking lot. All eyes turned to the convertible. Domon stepped coolly out and watched the girls swarm toward him. Boys stared in envy, and Argo and George appeared from the crowd. 

All male eyes turned toward the cerulean blue convertible that skidded to a stop. Boys leaned closer to get a glimpse of her. Allenby walked out of the car and linked arms with Domon. 

****Meanwhile****

Rain Mikamura kissed her father on the cheek and stepped out of an ordinary car. While everyone else was crowded around Allenby and Domon, Shirley and Chibodee came towards Rain.

"Hi!" she said.

Chibodee came up to her and they made acquaintances. Shirley introduced her to Marie Louise, Celil, and Nastasha. 

Rain and her little group (I don't want to call it a gang, because these girls aren't gang members.) made their way into the school before the mob. 

The bell rang and the first day of school began. 

Domon and Allenby walked through the cleared path of students and entered the school before anyone else. (Or so they thought) 

Rain didn't feel completely shy when she saw that Chibodee was in her first class. The teacher assigned her a seat next to him and Rain was happy. 

While Rain was chatting with Shirley and the group, Domon had just walked out of his first period class. Domon cursed. It wasn't even the second hour of the school day and he already had two detention slips. 

While he walked out, he saw Rain. It was like the sun had appeared from behind the clouds, and he was seeing the world in a new light. He long brown hair fell gracefully down to her slender waist. Her voice was that of an angel's, and her eyes were the most outstanding part of her. The deep cerulean eyes looked like they had an ocean of deep blue trapped inside of them that made them unreadable and deep. Their eyes met and they stared. Everyone around them disappeared. They were the only people on Earth. He had never had any true feelings for Allenby although he convinced himself that he did. His heart swelled with passion and he stumbled towards her. 

"Hi," was the only word he could manage in his state. Rain giggled. "You're cute. I'm Rain. Bye!" she said as she shook his hand and turned away. Domon put his hand up against his face and sighed. So this is what it felt like to be truly in love? He thought to himself. The whole time Allenby had been nudging and pushing him to get his attention, but to no avail. He kept his hand firmly on his cheek and smiled where Rain had stood. His loyal pal Chibodee waked him from his earthly dream by a rough slap on the back. 

"Well, I guess you met Mikamura!" 

"Wha?" asked Domon dumbly still in a daze. 

"Rain, Rain Mikamura? The one that you are staring at?"

"Oh, yeah," was all he could make out. All this time, Allenby was jabbing and poking Domon trying to get his attention.

"Domon, listen to me!"

Domon turned and faced her, but Allenby didn't get the response she was hoping for. Allenby was hoping for something like 'yeah babe,' or wazup Hun,' but instead, she got, "Rain Mikamura," Domon repeated as he brushed past Allenby. 

Allenby stared open mouthes as Domon ignored her. "What just happened?" she asked Chibodee. "He found somebody new," he replied in a mocking tone. 

Allenby continued to stare. A boy from a locker turned around and said, "Does that mean you are available?" Before Allenby could answer, tons of boys where thronging the hallway to see if Allenby would go out with one of them. 

Allenby shoved angrily past the disappointed boys, grabbed her binder, and stormed off into class. 

Stalker – next time on g gundam, Domon faces the most menacing challenge he has faced yet! Asking Rain on a date! (Not to mention dumping Allenby!) 

Domon's voice – the big challenge, the lunch time conversation!

Author's note – hi again! Did you like the chapter? Was it interesting? Not so interesting? Long? Short? I need to hear your comments before I post the next chapter. Suggestions? Comments? 


	2. Koori's Mischeif, Rain's Rescue

Disclaimer - I don't own g Gundam. But I really wonder who does. All I know is that it is definitely not me. The only people I own so far are Koori, Lira, and Karon. (Do not steal my names please. Author's note - thanx to everybody who reviewed.  
  
Domon's voice - Domon's voice - the big challenge, the lunch time conversation!  
  
Domon's next period was Science. The most boring of all his dull subjects. But not today, however. It just so happened that Rain was in his class. He didn't pay attention to Miss. Ukaru rambling on about biology. He just stared at her. The only time he did pay attention was when Rain was answering a question. Domon was very impressed. Just from Rain's answer, he had understood the whole lesson (which he hadn't been paying attention to).  
  
Although, not everyone was having a great time. Allenby was in the class also. She just glared at the back of Domon's head. Domon didn't notice. And he wouldn't have cared. All he wanted was to do was to see Rain. She seemed like an angel in his chocolate eyes. At some time he believed that it was all just a wonderful dream that he would wake up to in the morning. But he never woke up from his wonderful dream. (You know it is not really a dream, I just wanted to add more detail) She was in his second and third period classes. So was Allenby. (Domon did not notice her) When Domon didn't get bored from staring at Rain for the whole period, this got Allenby even madder. (wouldn't it make you mad?)  
  
The bell rang and the students poured out into the hallway. Allenby decided to test Domon and see if he had really broken up with her. As he started to dial the code on his locker, Allenby jumped on his back. For some odd reason (yeah right) Domon had been hoping that it was Rain. He turned around with a grin, but the smile faded when he saw that it was Allenby, not Rain on his back. "Oh." "So, Domon, ya free Saturday night?" she asked hopefully deciding to ignore the non enthusiastic 'oh'. Rain had walked to her locker too. (Which happened to be right next to Domon's) she stared and awaited Domon's decision. Domon glanced from side to side, and then he saw Rain. She was staring at him. His heart leapt with joy, and then he turned back to Allenby. "No, why don't you just back off, okay Allenby?" Allenby was stunned. She had been prepared for him to turn down her offer, but to dump her without any kind words like, there are plenty other fish in the sea, or I'm not good enough for a girl like you. Domon shook her off his back and followed Rain to the lunch room. Allenby stared open-mouthed as he ignored her and followed Rain. "The nerve of the guy!" she yelled causing the whole hallway to become silent and stare at her. Allenby's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment and she quickly left the hall. Domon had taken a seat in the table that was horizontal to Rain's. "Oh no!" Rain sighed as she peered in her purse and realized that she had forgotten her money. Domon quickly got up and walked past her table. While he was passing by, he slipped a dollar seventy five with a note into her hand. She stared in surprise and saw Domon sit down. Marie gasped (because she had seen what had happened.) "That's Domon Kasshu! Wow! He must like you to give you his lunch money, and a note!" "But I thought he was with Allenby?" asked Shirley. "Look!" Nastasha said in a hoarse whisper as she pointed to the entrance to the cafeteria. Allenby stood at the entrance t the cafeteria alone. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, and anger. She took a seat far away from Domon and started whispering to her preppy friends. Rain carefully opened the note -  
  
Dear Rain, Hi, this is Domon Kasshu. We met in the hall this morning. I noticed that you are new here. Where did you move from? Why did you move?  
  
Domon Kasshu  
  
Rain smiled at him. He was really not the person for conversation. But she responded to his attempt.  
  
Dear Domon, I am Rain Mikomura. I moved because of my fathers work. He is a scientist. We moved here to have better contact with Dr. Kasshu. Perhaps you have met him before? Rain Mikamura  
  
Rain passed the response to Domon. He quickly opened the piece of paper and gaped in surprise. He could hardly contain his joy! After he had written his answer, he passed it to her and waited anxiously to see her reaction.  
  
Rain, Dr. Kasshu is my father, He kept talking about an old friend That must be you! Domon  
  
Rain gasped. Domon. He was great. He was also just the type of guy she was looking for. But she didn't have to ask. Domon had already written a third letter and he handed it to her.  
  
Rain, Since our fathers are best friends It would be inappropriate if we didn't get to know each other So, I was wondering, if you wanted to go out to dinner and catch a movie with me. Domon.  
  
Rain was overwhelmed with joy. Before she could write a response, the bell rang. Not willing to miss her chance, she dashed over to the other able and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Domon stood there shocked. She had accepted his offer? Wow. He almost leaped, but he contained his overwhelming joy by turned to Chibodee and telling him what happened. "What! You asked Mikamura on a date!" yelled Chibodee. The whole hallway turned and stared. Everything was quiet. Domon blushed, but inside, he didn't know why. Just because he was with Allenby before didn't mean that they were goin to get married or anything even close to that. Domon led Chibodee aside and whispered in his ear. It isn't a date, it is just a dinner to get to know her. After all, she is my father's best friend's daughter." (Did the make sense?) Chibodee scratched his head. "Then the movie is the same, right?" asked the red -haired French man as he walked in between Domon and Chibodee. While the friends were arguing, a rumor was spreading throughout the entire school. Domon had just dumped Allenby Beasley, the most popular girl in school, for Rain Mikamura, a new student. The word spread like a wild fire, and soon, the word reached Allenby's little clan. "What!" they yelled in unison when they heard the rumors. "How dare Mikamura pretend to match Allenby's excellence?" Allenby had her fist clenched and her eyes were focused on the ground. "We'll teach that rude girl a lesson!" Allenby had a better idea. "No, wait, I want you to do some spying for me. See how far they have taken their relationship. How well they click." She girls laughed wickedly, and then split up to do some spying. ~~~  
  
Rain rushed out of the lunch room trying to avoid the stared she got. Soon, Marie, Shirley, and Nastasha caught up with her. "What was that!" yelled Marie. Rain kept walking trying to answer casually. "Well, I learned that my father and his father are very close friends. So, we decided to go out and get to know each other." Marie smiled suspiciously, "Then what about that little kiss?" Rain stopped dead in her tracks and blushed bright red. Marie had caught her off guard. She didn't have an answer. Shirley stopped. "What about Allenby? She doesn't let her reputation die that easily. She's probably planning something to be keeping this quiet for so long." "But it has only been fifteen minutes?" said Rain bemused. "It is hard for someone like Allenby to keep from boiling over even for fifteen minutes. She must be planning something to ruin your night out with Domon!" exclaimed Marie. Suddenly, Nastasha noticed a couple pairs of eyes staring at them from behind the corner. She drew everyone close except for Rain. "Listen guys, I think I know what Allenby and her gang are up to. I saw Lira, Karon, and Koori (Allenby's gang) around the corner. It will be easy because there are three of them and three of us. We need to keep them off Rain while she's on her date with Domon," said Shirley. "A date huh?" said Rain. She had heard the whole conversation because they weren't exactly being that quiet about it. The girls fiddled with their thumbs and were about to explain when Rain burst out laughing. They stood and stared. "Sorry, it is just that in my old school, I was a loser and no one would ever do anything like that for me! Thank you so much!" she said. Now the girls finally understood. "Oh!" "Well, I have got to get to class! See ya!" Rain waved as she ran in the direction of the literature class. Nastasha laughed. "This girl must be in a totally different world. One day, she is in a school where she's a nobody, and then she comes here and she already has a date with Domon Kasshu! I don't think she realized how lucky she is." ~~~ Rain walked into class. Everyone stood in the front of the room and waited for the teacher to assign their seats for the rest of the year. "First row, Koori, Rain, Domon, Allenby, and Shaeley," Said Mrs. Theens in a strict, tone of voice. Domon perked up. HE would be sitting next to Rain, for the next hundred and seventy-nine days of school. Then on the other hand, he would have to sit next to Allenby for the rest of the year. "Mr. Kasshu! Please take your seat!" yelled Mrs. Theens. Domon realized that he was the only person who was still standing in the front of the room. The whole class started giggling (led by Allenby) except to Rain.  
  
Domon took his seat and blushed, but then he looked at Rain and saw that she was not laughing. He thanked her secretly and then turned to the front of the class. After the boring lesson, Domon caught up to Rain in the hallway. "Why didn't you laugh? It was pretty stupid." Rain shrugged her shoulders, "That used to be me." Koori was watching from behind a corner and writing down notes in a notepad. Later, she would give all her notes to Allenby. Domon insisted that he walk with Rain. She didn't refuse the kind offer. Rain couldn't help but notice the glares and stares she got from everyone around her. "Domon, why is it that everyone hates me because we want to get to know each other better?" Rain asked. She was slightly confused by the situation. (To say the least) Domon had tried to avoid an answer, but Rain's words seem to eat at him. He could not tell her the exact truth because then she would see him as someone that he was not. He wanted Rain to see him the ay he acted at home and around his friends. If he told her the truth, then she would see him as someone who cares about looks and popularity. He decided that she should know something at least close to the truth. "Well, you see, I used to be Allenby's girlfriend, and she's really popular and has a lot of fans. I think that they are jealous." Domon sighed in relief when she didn't push the subject further. It was close enough to the truth. Right? Domon sighed again. He would loose a lot of sleep tonight over this dumb question. Rain waved goodbye and walked into her next class. Domon watched until the door was shut. She was so beautiful, intelligent, and understanding. He did not to change for her or be cool for her. She liked him just the way he was.  
  
Domon was starting to see the world in a whole new light.  
  
Stalker - next time one g Gundam, the rest of the week passes by quickly, and before the shuffles know it, it is Friday night! Domon and Rain go searching\ for their outfits to wear for the next night. Koori does some mischief making on the boardwalk. Rain starts to drown, can Domon save her in time? Find out on the next exciting episode (chapter) of G Gundam!  
  
Domon's voice - Koori's mischief, rain's romantic rescue!  
  
The Queen of Hearts - well, did you like the second chapter? Was it too long? Was it too short? Not enough detail? Too many thought in one chapter? I need to know what you think. Please read and review. I wouldn't post the next chapter until I get some reviews. REMINDER - DON NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU LIKE ALLENBY. I WARNED YA IN THE BEGINNING THAT SHE WAS NOT EXCACTLY A GOOD GUY IN MY FAN FIC. DO NO FLAMES ABOUT ALLENBY BASHING. OTHERWISE, I'LL STOP THE STORY HERE.  
  
Remember, read and review PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Koori's Mischeif, Rain's Rescue 2

Disclaimer - I don't own g Gundam, but I own Nasumi, Kaeko and  
  
Authors note - thank you to all people that reviewed. I really appreciate your positive comments. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Domon's voice - Koori's mischief, Rain's rescue!  
  
Rain glanced nervously down the hallways. She had gotten lost. Koori had given her wrong direction to the gym. Luckily, she saw Domon walking down the hall. "Domon!" Rain yelled after him. At the sound of her lovely voice, Domon forgot about what he was doing and rushed over to see what Rain needed. "Can you tell me the way to the gym?" she asked. Domon smiled broadened, "What a coincidence! I'm going to gym too! I'll walk you there!" he said happily. Koori was watching from behind a corner. She cursed under her breath as Domon led her to the gymnasium. "I'll have to try harder next time," she muttered as she turned to her bathroom. ~~~ "Domon! You are late! And it is the first day too!" "Sorry Mr. Corvon, I had to help Rain find her way," he said hoping his excuse would pass. It was the truth anyway. "Well, that's another story. You must be the new student to our wonderful school district, Rain Mikamura." The whole gym turned and stared. Everyone had heard that name in the rumors, and now that rumor had been proved correct. Domon would never be kind enough to show anybody to class except for someone he really liked. Rain blushed. Domon felt sorry for her. Being the new kid is not easy. He found out the same way she did. after all, he hadn't always lived her. And what made him feel worse was that he was the cause.  
  
"Yes," she answered quietly. She made the whole gym lean closer just to hear that simple word. Even Domon who was standing right next to her.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Into the locker room ya go!" Mr. Corvon bellowed sending all the students scurrying to their locker rooms.  
  
Domon waved goodbye to Rain and he shut the locker room door.  
  
As he entered, all the boys were staring at him with angry eyes.  
  
"You dumped the lovely Allenby for her!" they shouted together. "You have the privilege of spending your time with the beautiful Allenby, and what do you do? You dump her for a newbie!"  
  
Domon didn't care about the insults forwarded towards him, but when people starting mistreating Rain, he got angry.  
  
"Don't you ever call Rain a newbie!" he yelled at them.  
  
They all shrunk back except for one. He stepped forward.  
  
"We did not mean to say anything bad about Rain, it is just that Allenby threatened that she would ruin us if we started ignoring her like she was like everyone else. But that is just the thing. WE all are attracted to Rain, it is just that we fear for our reputations. None of us had the gut to ask her out. We are all very sorry."  
  
Domon smiled. It was just like Allenby to threaten people weaker in society than her. And it was obvious that Rain was very attractive.  
  
Rain however was not having as good of luck. When she walked into the locker room, she was greeted by glares. She quietly walked over to her locker. She dialed the combo, and quickly got changed. Never once, did the group stop scowling at her. She was afraid. Why did they hate her so?  
  
Rain walked out and checked the agenda. They were playing basketball. They were also picking teams. Rain was sad at first, but then realized that Domon was a captain along with a girl named Kaeko. Domon would surely pick her.  
  
Allenby arrived late for gym. She ran into the empty locker room and changed. She had discussed the situation with Domon and Rain with her spies.  
  
She rushed out and lined up next to Rain. She saw that Domon was a captain and decided to test him again. If he looked at Rain, he would see her to and he would have to choose.  
  
"Alright now, our captains today are Domon, and Kaeko. They will flip a coin to see who goes first."  
  
"Heads!" Domon called as the coin was tossed in the air. He hadn't shouted that because he thought that it would win, he shouted it because all he could think about was Rain's lovely face.  
  
"Heads it is!" Mr. Corvon called.  
  
Domon looked straight at Rain and she smiled. He didn't even notice Allenby waving at him next to her.  
  
"Rain!" he called.  
  
Rain happily walked over and stood next to him.  
  
In the end, Allenby was the only one who didn't get picked. T turned out that Domon was forced to pick her to join his team.  
  
Allenby skipped over, pushed Rain to the side and stood next to Domon.  
  
Although, when Rain lost her balance after Allenby had tripped her, Domon rushed over and stopped her from falling.  
  
Allenby glared at her. Rain blushed and stood erect.  
  
"Now then, our teams are settled, let's play!"  
  
Rain followed Domon to the court. Allenby cursed as she followed behind the rest of the team.  
  
The game began. Domon's team was ahead by one point. Rain and Domon had done all of the scoring, Allenby decided it was her turn to be in the spotlight once again.  
  
"Here Rain!" Domon called.  
  
Allenby rushed over, pushed Rain to the ground and missed the ball. The other team got it, scored, and won the game.  
  
Allenby pretended to fall when a player from the other team rushed by, but Domon was only paying attention to Rain who had twisted her ankle in the fall. Allenby pouted, but no one paid attention to her. (What a surprise)  
  
Rain limped up, supported by Domon and walked to the nurse. Domon allowed her to put all her weight on him. He actually preferred it that way. He inhaled deeply and smelled her beautiful scent.  
  
Rain managed to make it to the nurse. Domon waited in the waiting room. He knew it was just a twisted ankle, but he couldn't help but worry about her. TO think, it was still the first day of school fourth period and he already had this deep of feelings for someone.  
  
Rain limped out with a brace around her ankle, but Domon still insisted that she lean of him for support.  
  
Rain sighed, he was so caring. So persistent, and so strong. She kept denying it, but she knew that she had growing feelings for Domon.  
  
Allenby pouted all the way to the locker room. "Why! Why!" she screamed when she entered the locker room.  
  
Then she realized that it wasn't girls that were staring at her, it was boys. She screamed in embarrassment and ran to the girl's locker room where a girl named Nasumi was helping support Rain's ankle while she changed.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Allenby yelled at her.  
  
Rain was confused. What had she done? Why was Allenby so upset?  
  
Then, the bell rang and Rain limped out of the locker room. Domon rushed to greet her and helped her up the stairs.  
  
So many rumors and gossip was being spread about them, but Domon didn't care. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life. ~~~ The rest of the say happened without much eventfulness. (That is a real word.)  
  
Rain got off the bus that after noon and started singing a happy tune. Her father peered down from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Good day honey?"  
  
Rain nodded.  
  
"Would you like to explore the town Saturday night?" her father asked.  
  
Rain stopped. "Sorry dad, but I can't."  
  
Dr. Mikamura looked down with interest. "Well will I ever get to meet him?"  
  
Rain sighed, her father knew her much too well. "You already know him dad. Domon Kasshu!" she said happily.  
  
Her father exclaimed, "You met him today! Has he changed much?"  
  
"Dad, I was too young to remember." She explained calmly as she began to unpack her book bag. Rain stared in the empty book bag. The thing was that it wasn't empty. She grabbed the note at the bottom of her book bag and ran upstairs.  
  
She carefully opened the note and ran to her desk.  
  
Rain, I will pick you up at 7:30 Saturday night. I will take you to a special restaurant and then we will go see a movie. See me at lunch about what movie you would like to see. Please dress formally.  
  
Yours Truly, Domon Kasshu Rain pulled the note close to her chest and sighed as she flopped onto her soft, comfortable, water bed. ~~~  
  
The rest of the week passed like it had the first day. Domon and Rain passed notes at lunch, they were partners in gym, and they shared their afternoon classes with each other.  
  
Before the shuffles knew it, it was Friday afternoon. Allenby gathered her clan together and discussed their evil plan. (Allenby is evil)  
  
"Alright, Koori, you will make sure that Domon has the wrong directions to Rain Mikamura's house. Lira, you will make sure that their dinner is a complete disaster, and Karon, you will ruin their trip to the movie. I'll be there too in case you guys need back up. I'll, call at seven to discuss the plan again with you guys. Okay, until tomorrow." Allenby concluded.  
  
Rain waved goodbye to Domon as she stepped on the bus. She took her regular seat between, Marie, and Shirley. Nastasha was home sick today.  
  
"Alright, bye!" Rain said as she stepped off the bus and walked inside her house. She rushed to her dad.  
  
"Dad? I am going to go shopping with Marie, Cecil, and Shirley tonight. Okay?" she asked anxiously.  
  
DR. Mikamura nodded and turned back to his work. Rain rushed upstairs, did the little bit of homework she was assigned, and got changed.  
  
Dr. Mikamura called down for Rain as the doorbell rang. Rain rushed downstairs, grabbed her leather purse, gave her father a quick peck on the cheek and ran outside to greet her friends.  
  
Dr. Mikamura sighed as he watched the car drive away. He had never seen his daughter so happy before in his life. Moving must have been the right choice he thought to himself as he started unloading the dishwasher.  
  
Rain laughed with her friends as they drove to the formal wear store.  
  
Rain, Shirley, Cecil and Marie rushed inside and started digging through the dresses. They laughed as they modeled ridiculous outfits in the mirror.  
  
Rain and Marie came out in matching red dresses with white polka dots all around. They coolly walked in front of Shirley and Cecil and then flitted back into the dressing room.  
  
After about a half an hour of modeling, Rain decided that it was time to get serious. She started searching through the racks. She spotted a great one, grabbed it, and ran into the dressing room.  
  
Shirley and Marie waited anxiously as Rain dressed. The curtain was drawn, and Rain emerged. The diamond white dress ran smoothly down her slender body and then flowed to the floor. Everyone in the store gasped.  
  
Rain shyly walked further out of the dressing room and modeled it for her friends.  
  
"It is perfect! Exclaimed Marie.  
  
"It is beyond words."  
  
Rain looked in the mirror and could hardly believe that the girl in the mirror was her. She noted the way that the dress looked like it was made for her.  
  
She walked back into the dressing room and changed into her normal clothes. She took the box up to the register and paid.  
  
"Now that the work is done, why don't we go get some ice cream? On me."  
  
The friends leaped with joy and jumped into Marie's car.  
  
"Strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla please?" asked Marie politely as she placed her money on the counter.  
  
The man handed her three ice creams and took the money from the counter.  
  
While the girls were happily licking their ice cream, Koori, was watching from behind a bush. She had to wait for the perfect moment.  
  
Rain watched the moon rise over the blue water that matched her perfect eyes. She sat down on the bench and admired its beauty.  
  
Suddenly Shirley's ice cream fell from its cone and she exclaimed, "Oh my god! I am supposed to meet Chibodee at the pizzeria in fifteen minutes! Marie could you give me a ride please?" Shirley asked desperately.  
  
Then Marie realized that she was supposed to meet George for his speech to the French counsel in an hour. Would that be enough time to get ready?  
  
"Rain, do you mind if I take Shirley? I need to go somewhere too. I'll come to pick you up later. Okay?"  
  
Rain nodded and watched her friends rush to the store.  
  
Domon had also gone shopping for a tux for Saturday night. But George and Chibodee had remembered that they had something planned.  
  
He was walking down the boardwalk too. Searching for something to do.  
Koori realized that it was now or never. She ran up behind Rain and pushed her over the side. Before Rain knew what hit her, she was in the ice cold water. (It is impossible to swim in ice cold water let me inform you.) Rain screamed for help and then was consumed by the water.  
  
Domon heard the scream and went rushing towards it. He saw the splash and ripples from where he was. He searched the body for a victim but he could see nothing. Suddenly Rain appeared for the blue surface.  
  
Domon panicked. He looked around for a rope, but Koori had hidden all the rope. He decided that he would have to get her out himself. He took a deep breath and dove in the water.  
  
Rain was lost consciousness, but she could still feel the strong powerful arms the wrapped themselves around her and hoisted her to the surface. Rain gasped for breath, and choked on the water.  
  
Domon hauled her out of the water and laid her on the ground. He saw her chest going up and down sharply and he knew that he was alive.  
  
He pulled her close to keep her warm. She sighed when he hugged her tight.  
  
Rain's deep blue eyes slowly opened and focused on Domon's caring face. He noticed her several cuts and bruises and set her on the bench. He tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her broad wounds.  
  
"I'll live," she said.  
  
"Domon gazed up into her eyes and sat beside her. They began inching closer to each other, but then, a drop of rain caused them both to flinch. Rain smiled as the drops began to fall. She rested her head on Domon's chest and listened to him breath. Domon wrapped an arm around her and they rocked in the rain.  
  
Domon opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I think it is time that I go home now," she said as she lifted her head.  
  
Domon helped her off the bench, and the soaking pair, hobbled home.  
Rain woke up the next morning in her bed. She stared around and saw that part of his shirt was still wrapped around her big wounds. She smiled. She was about to close her eyes again when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Rain asked sleepily.  
  
"Rain! Thank god you are okay! I went back to the boardwalk for you but you weren't there!" Marie panted in one breath.  
  
"Oh, I met up with Domon and he walked me home."  
  
Marie sighed in relief and said goodbye.  
  
Rain stared at her clock. And went back into a dreamy sleep.  
  
Domon woke up the next morning still in his damp torn clothes from the night before. He stared at his clock and flopped back down on his pillow. The door creaked open.  
  
"Kyoji, what do you want?" Domon asked sleepily.  
  
"You came back really late last night. What were you doing? Unless you peed in your bed, you better have a good explanation as to why your bed is soaking.  
  
Domon scowled at his brother, but decided to tell him the truth. But before that, Domon asked for a little brotherly advice.  
  
"Kyoji, what if there is this girl, that you really like, but you don't know how to tell her how you feel."  
  
Kyoji stared. Never once had Domon asked for his advice on anything. Kyoji blinked and sat on Domon's bed.  
  
"Let me guess. It is Rain Mikamura."  
  
Domon gasped. "How did you know!" he asked trying not to sound so surprised.  
  
"Well, you are not exactly s sound sleeper. In other words, you talk in your sleep. I know what you got in your science test yesterday, I know who you like, and I know about your issues with Allenby," said Kyoji.  
  
Domon stared. Did he rally reveal that much information while he was sleeping?  
  
Kyoji laughed. "Heck I even know about your deepest darkest secrets."  
  
"I don't tell everything about my day while I am sleeping."  
  
"Yeah you are most certainly right. But your journal does!" said Kyoji as he ran out of the room.  
  
Domon stared. So much for brotherly help and advice. He had thought too highly of Kyoji. (Not really, Kyoji rocks!)  
  
Domon looked on the bright side. At least he didn't have to tell Kyoji about last night. And the real details about Rain.  
  
Domon laughed to himself. He hardly wrote in his journal anymore. He probably didn't talk while he was sleeping either.  
  
Domon let his thoughts travel to another subject. Rain. She was do beautiful. Last night, he couldn't help but notice the bright cerulean color of her eyes matched the water by the boardwalk. She was also very strong. She had survived the freezing temperatures in the water for so long. And she was intelligent. She knew the answer to every single question that the teacher asked. And plus, she knew what he was thinking. Sometimes he believed that she was an angel to guide him. With those toughts in his head, Domon drifted into a careless sleep.  
  
Domon was seeing the world in a whole knew light.  
  
Stalker - next time on g Gundam. Domon takes Rain to Al porto. (a restaurant) will Lira ruin their dinner? And will Karon ruin their trip to the movies? Or will these evil girls even get a chance to ruin the day because Koori makes sure that Domon doesn't reach Rain's house? Find our next time on the next exciting episode (chapter) of g Gundam!  
  
Domon's voice - Allenby's jealousy, Rain's first date!  
  
Queen of Hearts! - hi people! Once again thanks for the positive reviews. I really like to know what you think. Keep up the good comments and post more chapters sooner. Just a reminder - no flames from Allenby Fans in the summary I warned you about this story. Please read and review this latest chapter. I would really appreciate it! 


	4. Allenby's Jealousy, Rain's first Real Da...

Disclaimer - I don't own g Gundam (sobs) I don't own Domon (sobs harder) I don't own Rain (cries hysterically) I don't own Allenby (Mwahahahahahahahah gag gag cough cough hahahahahahahahahahah te he!)  
  
Author's Note- thanks to everyone who reviewed it is really helping me. I really need an inspiration. I have been watching G Gundam on Toonami. But then they replaced it with something that doesn't compare to g Gundam in the smallest way. I'm pissed. Thank you and keep up the reviews.  
  
Domon's voice - Allenby's jealousy, Rain's first date!  
  
Rain woke up and the sun was already high in the sky. Her hair was braided in one long braid down the back. Her cerulean ocean eyes were still very sleepy. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were redder than a rose. She stared at the clock. 10:30. she usually didn't sleep in that late even on a Saturday. Rain sat down in the padded chair in front of her mirror and began taking out the long braid. She picked up a silver brush and began running it down her smooth brown hair. She sighed. Why couldn't she be satisfied with her appearnence? There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in!" Rain said as she continues staring in the mirror. After all she was an only child and her father was always home. Even when he wasn't he left a little note explaining where he had gone. DR. Mikamura walked in the room. "You are finally awake. Do you want pancakes? If you do they are on the table. I am going to see Dr. Kasshu this morning. Would you care to come?" Rain perked up. "Let me get changed," she said shooing him out. She shut the door and looked underneath her pillow. She kept all the notes Domon had given her under there. She clutched them to her chest and then set them back down neatly where they had been. She looked through her closet. In the end, she selected a shorts pink shirt, a blue jacket and a pink t-shirt. She stared in the mirror. One thing was missing, but she couldn't figure out what. She quickly stepped into come shoes and ran downstairs trying not to trip on the heels. She sat down at the breakfast table and loaded her plate with pancakes. She dug in like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile at Domon's house.. Domon groaned and rolled over as he slowly opened his chocolate eyes. His black hair was tousled in man knots and his cheeks were tanned. He got out of bed and stretched. He turned and stared at the clock. 10:15. the usual time that he woke up on the weekend. He stretched some more and went to the bathroom. It was opened. He figured that Kyoji had already been in. he finished his business. and went back in his room to get dressed. He selected a casual pair of jeans with a navy blue shirt and jeans jacket. "Domon! Get up!" shouted Dr. Kasshu from downstairs. "Why the rush?" he shouted back. "The Mikamuras are coming to visit!" he replied. Domon stopped in his tracks. "They are coming here?" he asked scared.  
  
"I got a great idea Dad!" Domon said eagerly. "How about you and Dr. Mikamura hang out, and Rain and I will you to somewhere else!" Dr. Kasshu raised an eyebrow at his son. "It isn't like you to be this nervous at home. And by the way, where are you going tonight?" Domon stopped in his tracks again. "Well, ya see, um, kinda, sorta, just. Look Kyoji!" Domon pointed as he retreated back into his room. "Okay Domon, but you can't leave your brother here. He's coming with you." Dr. Kasshu agreed. Domon sighed. It would have to do. At least his brother wasn't as embarrassing as his father. Close save. Domon looked in the mirror, and tried to improve how he looked.  
  
~~~ Rain stepped into the car and pushed in a CD. He father sat in the seat beside her making the car groan. He started the car and they drove off. Domon heard the drone of the engine and rushed downstairs. He smoothed his shirt and smiled warmly. Rain stepped out of the car and pushed her long hair behind her ear. Domon's mouth dropped. Kyoji came and stood next to him. "Well hello Rain!" he called. Dr. Kasshu strode out onto the long and hugged his old friend. Rain was in a weird position. She was alone on the lawn except for these two huggin' guys. She walked up to Domon and Kyoji and said hello. Kyoji got in the driver seat of the Kasshu's car and motioned for them to follow. Domon didn't bother taking the passenger seat. He sat in the back with Rain. Kyoji smiled at his little brother. He could sense when something was up. He started the car, waved good bye to his father and Dr. Mikamura, and drove off towards the park.  
  
~~~ Allenby walked through the park trying to find out how she could get revenge. Koori had informed her on what happed on Friday night which made Allenby even madder. She kicked the grass until the dirt showed. She smiled. She would do the same thing to Miss perfect Mikamura.  
  
~~~ Kyoji stopped the car and let everyone ou8t. He walked over to the small bike rack in the corner and searched for the ones he had reserved. He found them and unlatched them from their chain. He gave the female bike to Rain, and chose the bigger male bike for himself. Domon took the remaining bike and adjusted the seat. They mounted the street bikes and rode off through the park laughing and giggling. Domon stared at Rain in admiration. The wind blew through her chocolate-red hair, and her smile seemed to light up the world. Allenby walked on the path through the park kicking anything in her path from little kids to pebbles. She heard the wheels behind her and leaped out of the way just in time to miss the three bikes that were whizzing by. She landed in a huge mid puddle from the storm yesterday night. She slapped her hands in the water and screamed. Everyone turned to stare at her except the happy trio on bicycles. Rain had never felt as care free in her life. She felt protected, happy, and free. Her smile widened as the came to a small pond with a tiny bridge over it. Kyoji stopped his bike and wiped a hand across his brow. "I'll go get us some ice cream." He said reaching into his pocket. "What flavor do you want?" "Vanilla," Rain and Domon answered in unison. They blushed and smiled at each other. Kyoji could tell what was going on. They made it pretty obvious that they liked each other. A Lot! He smiled as he walked towards the ice cream both. Rain and Domon took each others hand and walked onto the bridge. They strode to the center and gazed into the clear blue surface. Domon looked in the water, and then at Rain. Her eyes matched the clear aqua color. "What are you staring at?" she said blushing under Domon's melting stare. "I was just thinking of how your eyes match the water." He confessed. Rain blushed even brighter and tried to turn away, but she couldn't. Allenby saw this from her puddle. (Te He) She flew into a rage and ran to stop them. Their lips crept closer and closer and at the last minute, Kyoji called, "Ice cream!" They pulled away from each other. At that moment, Allenby came running through all wet and dirty. She would have pushed them apart if they weren't already separated. She went tumbling over the railing and disturbed the peaceful water causing the fish to scatter and stare. Domon and Rain really didn't notice they were walking towards their ice cream. Rain laughed as Kyoji and Domon tried to entertain her. They left their bikes by the bridge and walked around the park happily licking their ice cream. They heard a car beep from the parking lot. "Bye Domon!" Rain said as she ran towards the car. Domon stood their waving goodbye as Rain disappeared into her father's car.  
  
~~~ "Did you have a good time honey?" Dr. Mikamura asked as he drove awa6y from the park. Rain looked behind her where Domon was still waving. "Yeah," se answered as she smiled.  
  
~~~ Domon waved until the car disappeared from his view. At that moment, someone jumped on Domon's back. He turned around to see sixteen-year-old Sai Saichi. "Looks like you've reeled in your catch!" said Sai as he jumped off and gave Domon a playful punch in the shoulder. Kyoji honked the horn and motioned for Domon to get into the car. Domon waved good bye to Sai Saichi who started walking away with Cecil. He jumped in the passenger seat. "Ha! You sure know how to handle girls!" Kyoji laughed as he steered onto the main highway. Domon laughed too. Although he didn't know why. "Crap!" "What?" asked Kyoji bemused. "I need to get ready! It is five o'clock! I am picking up Rain at seven thirty!" Domon yelled as he started to panic. Kyoji pushed down hard on the petal and drove fast. Domon jumped out of the car and ran into the shower. (the shower is inside ya know) Kyoji laughed again. "It's weird to think that we are actually related!" Got out of the shower and rushed to his closet he wrapped the towel around his waist and ran back into the bathroom. He ran a comb through his hair and threw in some gel to keep it tamed. He dried off and got the tuxedo out of his closet. He brushed his teeth and ate an entire box of tic tacs. He stood in front of the mirror and nodded his satisfaction. He put on his coat and walked outside. He started the engine and took a deep breath before he drove away.  
  
Meanwhile. Rain got in the shower. Ten minutes later she was out and dry. She towel-dried her hair and then she took out the hair drier. She ran her fingers through her hair when it was dry. She walked to her closet and pulled out the white dress that she bought with Marie, Shirley, and Cecil. She brushed her teeth and styled her hair. Then She walked downstairs and modeled the dress for her father. "Wow! Bu t something's missing." He said as he went upstairs. Rain waited patiently until her came downstairs with his hands behind his back. Rain closed her eyes and waited. Dr. Mikamura slipped something that draped from her shoulders. Rain opened her eyes and gasped. "It was what your mother wore on her first date with me," he said as he admired his daughter. The doorbell rang and Rain pecked her father on the cheek. She straightened her dress and opened the door. "You look, wonderful!" Domon said in awe. Rain blushed and took his hand. "Thank you." Domon led Rain to the car and opened the door for her. Rain nodded her thanks and seated herself in the car. Domon closed the door and sighed. "Here goes," he muttered under his breath. He drove to Al Porte. Rain grabbed her leather purse and stepped out of the car. Domon led her inside the restaurant. Then, Rain shyly asked, "This isn't a dinner to get to know each other is it?" Domon smiled and nodded his agreement. Rain read his mind. They waited and waited and waited for an hour to be seated. They were about to leave when a waitress came up and seated.  
  
~~~ Lira watched from the kitchen. She straightened her waitresses apron and walked over to their table.  
  
"Wadja want," she said hitting Rain's chair as she walked by. "We're not ready." "Well you gotta order!" she screamed them. "Alright then, I'll have a coke, and a serving of the flay minion." Domon said. "I'll have the same thing please," Rain said. "Yeah sure whatever!" Lira answered as she turned away. A half an hour later, Lira came with a silver platter with a lid over it. Lira tripped and the platter went flying. The platter would have splattered on Rain is Domon didn't jump out of his chair and catch it before it opened. Lira got up disappointed and took the platter from Domon. She noisily dropped it on the table and left. Rain giggled and carefully lifted the lid. Resting inside was a live lobster. Rain screamed as it started to snap its claws and crawl towards her. Domon leapt up and grabbed it by the tail and flung it into the kitchen. As is a coincidence, it landed in Lira's hair. He screamed and ran out of the restaurant. "How about we go to the movies now," Domon suggested looking around. "Yeah." Domon and Rain got back into the car and drove towards the Movie Theater. Rain got out of the car and Domon paid for the tickets. They handed them in and went into the pitch-black theater. They sat down. The screen illuminated the room. The horror movie began. Rain gripped Domon's hand and shuddered. Domon looked at her and whispered comforting words. Suddenly, the screen screwed up and went black. Karon chuckled to herself as she pulled the film out of the processor. Rain stared around bemused. "What do you suppose that was about?" "I don't know. How about we go to the park." "Sure!" Rain answered brightening up. Domon and Rain walked through the park with their hands enlaced. "Was anyone here before me?" Domon asked as he stopped and looked Rain. Rain winced and looked away. She sat down and a single tear trickled down her silky and perfect skin. Domon sat beside her and let her cry in his shirt. He put her on his lap and rocked her. Her knees where drawn up to her chest. And Domon's arms were wrapped around her. To Her surprise, Domon started cooing a song in her ear. 1-800-396-4343  
  
No rush Though I need your touch I wouldn't rush your heart Until you feel on solid ground Until your strength is found! Girl I fill those canyons with your soul Like a river lead you home And I'll walk a step behind In the shadow so you shine. Just ask it will be done. And I will prove my love Until you're sure that I'm the one Somebody else Was here before He treated you unkind And broken wings Need time to heal Before a heart can fly I'll fill those canyons in your soul Like a river lead you home. And walk a step behind In the shadow so you shine Just ask it will be done And I will prove my love Until you're sure that I'm the one Trust in me And you'll find it hard so true All I want to do Is give the best of me to you And stand beside you! Just ask it will be done And I will prove my love Until you're sure that I'm the one  
  
Rain looked up at him. He understood her innermost feelings. She smiled at him. He comforted her in every way. "Well, to answer your question. Yes. I had a boyfriend in my old school. Although, he abused me. I was just a doll that he would play with." Domon was mad. How dare anyone treat Rain like a toy. "What was his name?" he asked trying to stay calm. "Siett," she said shivering. Domon pulled her close. "I'll always be here for you Rain," he whispered in her ear. Domon was about to let her go but she held on. Their eyes locked. No one could overcome the wanting. They drew close to each other and closer. Their lips finally met in one, passionate kiss. They separated and smiled at each other. Nothing would be the same anymore. That kiss Changed everything. Rain let Domon loosen his arms around her. They got up and went to the car. ~~~ Meanwhile Allenby was. Allenby met with her evil clan and was discussing the night's events. They were unaware that the date did not end at the Movie Theater. "Well, I served them a live lobster!" Lira bragged. "Well, I screwed up the movie just when the plot was closing!" Karon bragged. "I, I didn't succeed ion giving him the wrong direction, than Karon and Lira wouldn't have been able to play their pranks." Allenby yelled. "Although, I will cut you some slack because you did some extra credit. I'm proud of you! We all succeeded on ruining their night! (That's what she thought.) "Does that mean that we get some kind award or something?" Karon asked hopefully. "Hell no!" "Oh," they downcast their eyes.  
  
~~~ "Well, maybe we could do this again sometime." Said Domon as he walked Rain to her door. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said. She was about to turn away when she couldn't help it. She turned, pecked him on the cheek and turned away. Domon stood there shocked. "Yeah!" he yelled/whispered. They new light, owns his heart.  
  
Stalker - next time on g gundam, the weekend is over and a new week begins! Allenby realizes that Domon and Rain have more than just a friendship. What will she do about it? Find out on the next exciting episode (chapter) of g gundam.  
  
Author's note - the song I included is 'The One' by Gary Allen, a country western singer. Now don't get the impression that I listen to nasally lamenting country music. I listen to music that tells a story. Gary Allen has another song that I was thinking about putting in, but I don't know what to think anymore. Give me your opinion and advice! Remember to read and review! Thank you! 


End file.
